1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications, and in particular to indicating message services on computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some government agencies have multiple networks, each with different degrees of security. Messages received in a top-security network are typically more important than messages received in a non-secret network and should be treated by the receiver of the message differently.
Government officials that have accounts set up in more than one network would like to receive all of their e-mail messages on one mobile device, not multiple mobile devices (i.e., one for each network they are connected to). For this reason, they would like to easily and effectively be able to determine, among other things, from which network or e-mail server a message came. With such information, they are more likely to treat the message properly from a security aspect.
One approach could include showing in the first field when viewing the message which service the message is from. However, this field may not be visible when the user first opens the message, and the user would have to scroll to the top of the message, through all of the recipients, to view service source information.